Birthday Sex
by unicornherder
Summary: Yeah, this was definitely NOT something Quinn would ever expect to get from Rachel on her birthday. Not that she minded..  Faberry one-shot. Rated M for sexual acts.


**This was written for a good friend(you know who you are), for her birthday. Happy Birthday! And I hope this comes close to living up to any expectations you might have had. 8D**

**The story is set in season 3, probably somewhere in the middle. There are implied Faberry backstories and subplots-just go with it.**

* * *

><p>"Meet me here at four o'clock. Don't be late." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear just as she was about to leave the choir room. The blonde opened her mouth to question her, but Rachel had already passed her and had walked out of the choir room. Quinn stared after her, eyebrows furrowed, wondering why it was that her already confident walk seemed intensified.<p>

"Happy birthday, girl." Mercedes patted her shoulder. Quinn thanked her, despite the fact that her mind was somewhere else. Was _that_ what Rachel had wanted to see her about?

All throughout the day, Quinn's heartbeat seemed to be getting faster with anticipation. Rachel's voice kept playing over and over in her head. _Don't be late_. The more she thought about it, the more seductive it sounded. What exactly was she planning?

Her mind kept drifting back to the countless times Rachel had convinced her to come back to glee club, their first kiss at Rachel's house when they had brainstormed song ideas together, and all of that time they spent together in New York. She had been so sure Rachel was going to ask her out. But, nevertheless, there was obviously _something _going on between them. "Quinn?" Santana snapped in front of her face. "Quinn, snap out of it! What's your problem?" The blonde shook her head, shaking herself out of her thoughts, and looked down at the time on her cell phone: 3:50.

"No problem." Quinn coughed when her voice came out higher than she expected it to. "Although I've just remembered I have to be somewhere." She began walking in the other direction, calling over her shoulder "see you two later!" She hurried off, leaving behind Brittany and Santana, both of them looking equally confused.

Quinn took the long way to the choir room, allowing herself some time to try and calm down, but to no avail. She also didn't want to seem _too_ anxious, especially if for some reason Rachel only told Quinn to meet her there so they could have cake, or something ridiculous like that.

When the time on her phone changed to exactly four o'clock, she slowly opened the door to the choir room, finding most of the lights off, save a few in the center which set a dim light over the room. Quinn also noted that the blinds, both on the windows and the door, were drawn shut.

Then suddenly Quinn's heart caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon Rachel, who was sitting backwards in one of the chairs which she had turned around so she was facing the doorway, her legs on either side. "Shut the door." Her voice was low, commanding with an air of casualty that confused Quinn. "Also, I'm impressed with your punctuality." The corners of Quinn's mouth turned up in a small smirk, as she did as she was told, her eyes not leaving the form of the other girl.

When the door was shut, Rachel stood up, and for the first time Quinn was able to see what she was wearing, causing her jaw to drop. Rachel Berry looked _hot_. Hotter than usual, that is. White tube socks with blue rings came up past her knees, and the only thing around her waist was what looked like white bikini style panties. Her shirt was white with mid-length blue sleeves and was cut so low Quinn could see her lacy bra. "Happy birthday, Quinn." Rachel's voice was low, and the look in her eyes was pure, unmistakable _lust._

Quinn was speechless, and her brain seemed to have melted. She gaped at the other girl, before Rachel gestured for her to come closer with a single, bent finger. Quinn seemed to float towards her, her feet moving on their own accord. When she was a foot away, she opened her mouth again, but the brunette put her finger to her lips, making a gentle _shh_ing noise. "I wanted to get you something really _special_ for your birthday this year. Something you'd never forget." She let her finger linger for a moment, before slowly drawing it away, running it along Quinn's lips before she did so.

Rachel smirked as she saw the color of Quinn's eyes darken. She loved being in control, the center of attention, and she _always _loved giving a performance. Eyes never leaving Quinn's, she began to slowly dance around the chair she had pulled out, hoping with everything she had that it worked.

Now, Quinn knew that when Rachel performed, she always gave it everything she had. And now she knew that it didn't change when the performance was a strip tease. She moved so slowly and confidently, rolling her hips perfectly, not holding back on sliding her hands up and down her own body. Quinn watched with wide eyes, her breath catching as Rachel grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her closer. "Don't move." Rachel whispered in her ear, sending chills down Quinn's neck.

Rachel pressed against Quinn, sliding down into a crouching position, and back up again to grab onto Quinn's hair, her breath hot against the other girl's throat. Unable to hold still, Quinn leaned forward to press her lips to Rachel's, but the other girl pulled away and took a step back. Instead she grabbed the neckline of her own shirt with both hands, and proceeded to tear it down the center, mouth open to show gritted teeth.

"Okay, that's enough." The blonde spoke, her breathing rapid.

Rachel froze, her torn shirt falling to the ground. "Oh." She looked awkward. "I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be into it and-" She was cut off by the cheerleader's sudden move forward, crushing her lip gloss covered lips onto Rachel's. The kiss was heated, and messy, and desperate. And amazing. "I said_ that's enough teasing, Berry."_

Rachel's legs turned to jelly with Quinn's words, and she felt herself being slammed back into the chair she had pulled out. Quinn was on top of her, her legs straddling Rachel's, hips grinding into hers. The cheerleader's strong hands were on the other girl's shoulders, keeping her down, while her mouth hungrily combed over any and all exposed skin on her neckline, leaving Rachel no way to do anything but moan loudly in pleasure.

The sound only made Quinn hungry for more. Her hands slid down to cup Rachel's breasts, and she brought her neck down, trailing her tongue along them before she found Rachel's nipple, and began to suck on it, moving her tongue expertly.

The brunette's hands slid under her skirt to grab her perfected ass. Quinn gasped, and Rachel pulled the other girl's skirt off entirely, revealing her black panties. "Damnit, Rach. Take them off, too!" So Rachel obliged, sliding her underwear off entirely, revealing the smooth skin beneath.

Rachel's back arched involuntarily as she felt Quinn's smooth hands under her own underwear, ripping them off unceremoniously. Once they had nothing in the way, Quinn moved her leg so that she was straddling one of Rachel's, and began to grind her hips once more against the diva's, skin against skin, and _boy_ was it a good thing the choir room walls were soundproof. Rachel didn't think anything coming out of Quinn's mouth could be more beautiful than her singing, but this, her _groaning _and panting and the stream of incoherent sounds was definitely, Rachel decided, the best thing she had heard in her life.

Quinn felt Rachel pushing against her, as if she wanted her to get off. She backed up, and in an instant, Rachel had turned her around and slammed her down into the chair instead. "My turn." Rachel breathed.

She leaned forward, running her hand along Quinn's opening, feeling the girl shiver beneath her. Foregoing the teasing this time, she slipped her finger inside Quinn, eliciting a sharp cry. Rachel pushed her finger in and out, getting gradually faster. Before long, she had another finger in, and was opening them up skillfully, preparing the other girl for more.

Quinn hissed as her hands gripped the seat of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white. Beads of sweat were beginning to appear on both of their foreheads. Rachel was up to three fingers now, and was thrusting in and out, finding immense pleasure in the look on Quinn's face. "_Rachel!"_ Quinn gasped. "_Don't __ever__ stop."_

The brunette smirked, leaning her head forward to put her mouth on Quinn's collarbone, not stopping the movement of her hand. She ran her tongue across it before sucking and biting, making sure to leave the other girl something to remember her by.

Stars began to fill Quinn's vision, and she thought vaguely of how stars were Rachel's signature. How fitting.

Quinn let out a whimper as she felt Rachel pull her fingers out of her, longing for them to find their way back. Rachel pulled her head away, trying to ignore Quinn's protests. "Why-"

"Shhh" Rachel quieted down the other girl. "I think someone might be outside." Quinn's stomach dropped, as both girls remained completely still. There was a knocking on the door and they both rolled sideways off the chair, hitting the ground with a soft thump. They laid on the ground, breathing heavily, hoping with everything they had that the door wouldn't open, and that whoever was out there would go away. Rachel was very aware that Quinn had landed halfway on top of her, and that their various missing articles of clothing were strewn across the floor.

Whoever was outside had apparently decided that the room was empty, as the two heard their footsteps fading away down the hallway. "Oh my gosh." Rachel said before bursting into relieved laughter which Quinn soon joined in on.

"Could you imagine if they had walked in?" Quinn shrieked. The thought made her feel sick.

"That would have been _mortifying!" _Rachel nodded rapidly, and then smirked. "But also kind of.."

"Hot?" Quinn finished for her. "Yeah." Quinn turned on her side to look at Rachel, and voiced a question that had been on her mind. "How.. how did you learn how to do that?"

Rachel blushed, looking down before meeting her gaze. "I should ask you the same question."

"I asked you first." She was admiring the sheepish smile on Rachel's face; it was very unlike her, but definitely something she could see more often.

"I… read. Magazines." The grin crept onto Quinn's face before she could stop it. "It's bad, I know!" Rachel protested. "But-"

"Stop." Quinn shook her head, laughing again. "We have that in common."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn and Rachel walked into Glee club together, hand in hand. The pretty scarf that Rachel had picked out was perfectly covering Quinn's neck. The first thing they noticed was that their chair was still misplaced, randomly cutting into the center of the room. Quinn turned to Rachel. "We should probably-" She was going to say something along the lines of <em>oh gosh move that chair before anyone sits on it,<em> but she was _just_ a little too late.

Finn appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed the chair, speaking aloud but to no one in particular. "That's weird." But he put it back into its original place, and sat on it anyway. And, unconscious of anyone watching him, let out a long sigh.

Quinn groaned. "Remind me again why we fought for him?"

Rachel had her eyes shut and her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. She turned her head to look at Quinn. "I don't know what you're talking about." She and Quinn sat down on the end of the second row of chairs. "I only know that I now have _the hottest _girlfriend ever…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was my first attempt at smut. I hope it turned out alright. :) And once again: Happy birthday!<strong>


End file.
